


Beware Greens Bearing Gifts

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy has something for Dr K, but he's not sure if he's going to get hugged or thwapped or made to train. Dr K hugging him is a TERRIFYING thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Greens Bearing Gifts

"Yes, Ranger Series Green?" she enquired. 

Ziggy kept his hands behind his back and kept the giant grin on his face, though it was kind of an effort. She was so self-possessed, so confident in her knowledge of herself, that it was always kinda hard to have the full focus of her attention on him. 

The others were all confident in their own ways, of course, but Dr K's confidence seemed to come from knowing exactly who she was, exactly what she could do, and exactly how the universe should work. It was anal, but sort of cute, as well. Not that he was stupid enough to say that to her.

Ziggy, however, prided himself on being as free and adaptable as the breeze. He fit himself around stuff, instead of expecting the universe to accommodate him. He was Jell-O to her concrete. 

Green Jell-O, of course. 

"'Ziggy'," he prompted patiently. "It's quicker to say, and you won't waste so much time."

"Which is exactly what we're doing right now," she shot back, and as usual he was impressed at her diction. She could rattle off words with three thousand syllables while if he hadn't had any coffee yet, he had trouble with his own name. "What do you want, Ranger Series Green?"

"Oh, I don't want anything from you," he said happily, and was rewarded with the closest thing to a confused look he'd ever seen on her face. He repressed a snicker. 

"Then...?"

"I have something FOR you. The others are asleep but I knew you'd be awake, so I brought your present."

Dr K blinked. "I realise this day has some significance for certain members of the population, but I'm not particularly interested in it." 

"Yeah, I know. Not everyone celebrates Christmas, and we had a Zord fight and everything, so I know everyone's tired, but I didn't want to leave you out," he said hastily. He let go with one hand, and brought the other out from behind his back. (He would've used both hands, but that would've required some impressive gymnastics moves or for his torso to temporarily become gas or marshmallow or something). 

He had a small white box with a big green ribbon tied sloppily around it. He gestured at it with his other hand, then went to grandly lay it down on her keyboard. 

All she did was raise one eyebrow, but he hastily reconsidered that move as potentially being a major tactical error which might well mean she'd put a dimensional portal on top of his bed or something so every time he tried to go to sleep he'd wind up on stage at the Lovely Ladies Lovely Lounge. 

He handed her the box, instead. 

"What is it?" she asked. He couldn't tell if she was curious or suspicious. Maybe both.

"You have to open it," he said cheerfully. He knew she'd love it. Ziggy knew people, after all. 

She set it down gingerly on the desk next to her laptop, then ran a tiny portable scanner over it. It didn't beep or blow up or anything, so she pushed the sleeves of her impeccably white labcoat back, and lifted the lid off the box. 

Nestled in white tissue paper was a vaguely rectangular piece of equipment, with a vent down one end and all sorts of crazy controls down the other. "A thermic neutraliser," she breathed. 

"Yeah," he said happily. "I knew you'd like it!" 

"Thank you," she said, looking away from it long enough to actually flash a smile at him. "Really. How did you know?" 

"Oh, I, uh, knew the other one went missing," Ziggy said as breezily as he could. In fact he was so breezy he was a zephyr. A small tornado, even. He started walking, anyway, just in case.

He heard the paper rustle as he was nearly at the doorway.

"This is MY thermic neutraliser!" 

He ducked through the doorway, then flattened himself against the wall next to it. "Yeah, I kind of broke it," he said, voice squeaking on every second word. "I knew you'd want it fixed, and I don't have a lot of money for expensive gifts or anything!" 

Maybe he didn't know her quite as well as he thought. 

"I have something for you," she called calmly. 

He froze. "You do?" 

Then again, maybe it wouldn't be too bad...

A hand holding a thermic neutraliser snaked around the doorway and thunked him unerringly in the stomach. "You can help me re-install it. Quality time together is my gift to you." 

He laughed weakly. "Oh. Oh, good."


End file.
